disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Ties Deeper Than Darkness
Ties Deeper Than Darkness is the tenth and final episode in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten''. Story In Hades, Archangel Flonne explains that Fear the Great has been activated. It is a legendary system created by God as a fail safe should a planet's malice exceed a certain level. She explains that if a planet's malice exceeds a certain level, Fear the Great will possess the human with the most malice and proceed to gain more until it destroys the planet it is activated on. Valvatorez is confident that he will change history and stop Fear the Great. He asks everyone except for Artina if they are willing to fight against God, each of them also confident. Flonne opens up the path to Fear the Great and hopes for the best. Inside Fear the Great, they encounter Malice enemies, beings resembling other characters made up of malice. They recognize Judge Nemo's voice from the Malice creatures as Judge Nemo was the one possessed by Fear the Great for he possesses the most malice. Fenrich notices Judge Nemo's reasons destroying the humans and demons, Nemo(as a malice creature) mentions that he is doing it for his family and Artina. Fenrich asks Artina the past between him and her, Artina explains that Nemo was a soldier in the war between his and her countries 400 years ago. He had been captured by the enemy country and was tortured but managed to escape. Nemo learned that his own country thought he was a spy and killed his own family. Nemo wandered inside Artina's clinic and she saw how poor shape he was in and treated him. Due to Artina treating an enemy of her own country, she was suspected of being a spy and was killed. Artina reveals that Nemo had been tortured and subjected to the evils of humanity until his morale was broken and that he now sought revenge on humans, demons and angels for the death of his family and Artina. Back in the present, Fenrich thinks they have a clue to defeat Judge Nemo's malice, to make believe in God so he can see Artina. They encounter Nemo in malice form once gain, Fenrich tries to talk Nemo into believing in angels and tells him that Artina would not approve of what he is doing. Nemo refuses to believe him and sends malice enemies to attack the party. As they come face to face again with Nemo in malice form, the whole party tries to talk sense into Nemo and make him believe in angels. Nemo is stubborn; he can hear Artina but refuses to believe she is there. Valvatorez declares that he will defeat Judge Nemo, restore the worlds and protect Artina and they fight him and his malice minions once more. As Nemo is defeated, Valvatorez tries to convince Nemo to open his eyes and see that Artina is really here. Artina also talks to him, saying that he should believe in her like he did as a soldier. Nemo reverts to his normal form and finally sees Artina. He is sorry to her that he had been causing all of this malice and is ashamed of what he has done. Nemo decides to disappear alongside Fear the Great to limbo so that he will not bother them again. Artina thinks that he is taking the easy way out and that they must save him and make him repent for his sins. Fenrich calls her a hypocrite but Valvatorez believes in her idea and decides to turn him into a Prinny. At the core of Fear the Great, Nemo tells the party to leave while they can but Artina is serious in saving him. Nemo does not believe that he can repent for what he has done but Valvatorez assures him that if he becomes a Prinny, he will be able to repay for his sins no matter how long it takes. Fuka, Desco, Emizel and Fenrich come up with tasks for him as a Prinny to help him pay for his sins and try to convince him. Nemo is touched at their actions but the core of Fear the Great possesses him again to try to keep him there. Valvatorez declares that the demons shall punish the humans and tells God to leave the center stage along with Fear the Great. After Nemo is defeated, he is released from Fear the Great. Nemo thanks the party for all they have done and sees how Valvatorez and Artina have great trust in each other. Nemo decides it is his time to become a Prinny and for Death to reap his soul. The party encourages Emizel to reap his first soul as Judge Nemo, Emizel walks up to Nemo and reaps his soul, sending it to Hades. The narrator states that the party's names were engraved in history as the heroes who have saved the world. The end credits roll afterward. Endings *Normal Ending: Clear the game normally without fulfilling requirements for other endings. *God Ending: Clear Stage 10-6 (Boiling Point) with a Level 500 Valvatorez solo and clear the alternate Stage 10-7 (Defying God (B)). Epilogues *Artina Epilogue: Clear the game without fulfilling requirements for the other epilogues or set Valvatorez and Artina as Lovers on the Legendary Tree. *Desco Epilogue: Set Desco and Valvatorez as Stepsiblings on the Legendary Tree. *Emizel Epilogue: Set Emizel and Valvatorez as Rivals on the Legendary Tree. *Fenrich Epilouge: Set Valvatorez and Fenrich as Comrades on the Legendary Tree. *Fuka Epilogue: Set Fuka as Valvatorez's Mentor on the Legendary Tree. All Epilogues can only be viewed after the Normal Ending and one can be viewed per Cycle. Maps *Swarming Malice *Disaster Dimension *Ruler's Wound *Dark Mud *Deadly Option *Boiling Point *Defying God Category:Disgaea 4 Episodes